Random Drabbles
by RaleighStark
Summary: Just random stories that pop into my head, not necessarily 100 words though, sometimes more. Varied Doctors and companions though always 9, 10 or 11. Please read and review
1. The Doctor Decorates

Amy's mouth dropped as she took in the room before her.

Rory's face moulded into a confused, slightly gormless, expression.

The Doctor, well he just smiled a smug grin at the sight of the newest room in the TARDIS. He turned to Rory and Amy, excited to hear their opinions.

"So" he started "What do you think? It took me all morning to clear and re fill this room"

Amy was the first to regain her composure.

"So, wait, you replaced the Medical Bay, a rather important room if you ask me..."

The Doctor started to interrupt, proud of his efforts "Yes but..." but Amy soldiered on while Rory still looked about the room in confused curiosity.

"You replaced the Med Bay. With a Fez room...?"


	2. Hanging out

**Another random idea. Disclaimer goes here. Reviews = cookies!**

The Doctor smiled and looked around the control room. His friends, his family or 'The Children of Time' apparently.

All together.

And Rose was here. He knew that soon, very soon, he would have to take her back. Back to the alternate universe. But he had a time machine! He promised himself 24 hours aboard the TARDIS. 24 hours to just hang out with his friends.

Including himself there were 9 people in the control room at this exact moment. He had a sudden, genius idea for a fun activity.

Donna, Rose and Martha were in one corner, whispering and giggling in his general direction. Comparing notes.

Jack seemed to be flirting with both Mickey and the metacrisis version of himself.

Sarah Jane had taken Jackie to find the kitchen as both women were in need of a cup of tea. They had just walked back into the control room when a wide grin spread slowly across the Doctor's face.

"Hey everyone, who's for hide and seek?"


	3. Horrible Music is horrible

**Warning, this chapter contains mild hate of a famous teenage male singer. Don't like, don't read :P Don't own lyrics, actually had to look them up and hated myself for doing so.**

**Disclaimer goes here.**

The Doctor tinkered with the TARDIS happily. Whistling to himself as he swung on his chair below the clear glass floor.

Amy, he knew, had succeeded in finding the swimming pool (it was in the cinema room this time) and was now in the kitchen. Bringing her depleted energy back up.

Rory...well Rory was currently fiddling with the small radio attached to the TARDIS, trying to pick up any radio station that was in English...and based on Earth.

Just as Amy walked into the control room the radio blared into life

_Like Baby baby baby nooooo_

_Like Baby baby baby ooooo_

_I thought you'd always be mine..._

The Doctor's reaction is what Rory would later call 'over the top' and Amy would refer too as 'hilarious'...

"Turn it off! What is that awful sound?" he shouted covering his ears

After a short explanation, all songs and mentions of 'Justin Bieber' were banned from the TARDIS for all eternity.

And they all lived happily ever after...except Rory who died a few times...but anyway!

_The End._

_**Reviews = love. Not overly pleased with this but ah well. More coming soon...**_


	4. All Creatures small and weird

**AN - I'm back! More drabbles coming your way, thanks to KurtsieBlainsey for nagging me ;) Also this one was her idea. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer - I own a Sonic Screwdriver and that's pretty much it.**

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis, breathing in the new air. His calm was interrupted by a noise that sounded like a very loud hiccup. He looked down to see a small creature, it was the size of a housecat, and it's head and legs were also decidedly cat-like.

As for the body though...

"Rory! Look, it's a...Cagle!" called Amy from behind the Doctor.

The Doctor turned to look at Amy "Cagle?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. A Cagle" said Amy with a decisive nod of her head and a glance at the creatures feathered, and winged, torso. "Cats head and legs, Eagles body. Cagle" she told the Doctor with a shrug.

Rory soon joined them.

"What on Earth..?" He raised both eyebrows and bent down.

"No, not on Earth Rory, different planet." The Doctor told him pointing his Sonic Screwdriver at the animal "It's called a Cagle, by the way"

"Cagle?" asked a confused Rory

The Doctor, with a grin at Amy, soon replied "Yes a Cagle. Some people these days just don't listen"


	5. Movie Night

**Another random idea. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes, Robert Downey JR, Jude Law, Jude Law's mustache OR Rachel McAdams...but i'm working on it.**

It was movie night in the TARDIS, and it was Amy's turn to choose the film that would be seen.

"Sherlock Holmes! Yes we have to watch this" she shouted as she spotted the film in the Doctor's extensive library

Rory rolled his eyes as they settled down on the sofa, the Doctor setting up the blu ray disk.

"Great, 90 minutes of Amy drooling over Robert Downey JR..." he muttered

Soon the movie had begun.

Amy, true to Rory's prediction, spent most of the movie intermittently drooling over Robert Downey JR and commenting that Jude Law "Is hotter without the mustache".

Rory loved the action and spent his time drooling over Rachel McAdams. Much to Amy's amusement.

The Doctor on the other hand, whilst enjoying the movie, spent most of it with a bemused look on his face, making quiet comments on the few "Scientific Errors" he spotted. Sounding much like the great detective himself.

As the movie ended, Amy and Rory, having seen the movie once before, turned to the Doctor, eagerly anticipating his opinion.

"So..." Amy started "What do you think?"

The Doctor seemed to contemplate this for all of 30 seconds before answering.

"Sherlock Holmes doesn't look like that. I should know. I met him"

And on that bombshell he left the room. (AN - Top Gear lol) Leaving Amy and Rory severly confused as to how the Doctor had met a fictional character.

Sufficed to say, the next day, they'd met him too.


	6. Vacation Part 1

**New chapter! This part one of two. Recent events have inspired me, plus an unparalleled desire to actually attend said events, but I can't cause Wales is a long way away.**

The Doctor looked around warily as his head was poked through the doors of the TARDIS. He slowly stepped out of the TARDIS, followed by a confused but excited Amy and Rory. He licked his finger and put it up in the air, as if feeling for wind. After a second he stopped.

"Yup, just as I thought. Alternate universe" he said proudly, with a slight undertone of worry in his voice.

Amy and Rory exchanged looks "is that why the landing was like being in a force 9 gale?" asked Rory, who had received a small bruise on his head thanks to the less than comfortable journey.

"Yes. We're in America by the looks of things...California..." said the Doctor, slowly thinking.

"San Diego" said Amy with a smile at a large crowd of people.

"Yes! Exactly! San Diego...wait, how did you know that?"

"That" Amy and Rory nodded to the crowd of people and the signs that said only two words.

Comic Con.


	7. Vacation Part 2

**AN - Yeah, I am the WORST Fanfiction updater in the history of forever...sorry ^^**

**here's the second part of the 'Vacation' chapter. If you have any ideas or prompts for my random dribbles, please send them to me because they will probably be used xD I fail at ideas. Also it's long-ish! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who, Matt Smith, Karen Gillan, Arthur Darvill, Comic Con or anything else cool. Except a fez. I do have one of those.**

After a short, cliff notes explanation of Comic Con to the Doctor, the group had decided to join in the fun. And, seeing as everyone seemed to be in costume of some sort, the Doctor insisted they must assimilate.

That's is why, after looking in the seemingly endless TARDIS wardrobe, Rory was dressed as a Vulcan, complete with prosthetic ears (he had point blank refused Amy's offer of a haircut). Amy was sporting a leather catsuit and calling herself Black Widow.

And the Doctor...hadn't changed. Though he was sporting a Fez. Much to Amy's chagrin.

"Doctor, why do we have to dress up, and you can just go as you are? After you _insisted_ we "assimilate to this universe's culture blah blah blah"?" ranted Amy as they walked to the entrance of the large convention hall.

"Well, I look cool as I am. You two on the other hand, looked boring!" and with that, the Doctor showed the attendant their 'tickets'. Rory still thinking that the psychic paper should be used for the lottery when they got back home.

Inside was buzzing with thousands of enthusiastic fans or television, films, comic books, video games and everything else you could think of. To the left, Amy saw a klingon have a heated argument with an wizard.

Soon they were in the heart of the hall, staring at the stands and stalls. The Doctor seemed to be loving the nerdy atmosphere and Rory was drooling at all the merchandise on display.

All of a sudden a gasp was heard just behind them and they turned round to see a wide eyed, seemingly very excited girl of about 19.

"Oh my God! Are you him?" she asked, her Southern accent coming out garbled as she talked quickly.

The Doctor, bemused answered "Am I who?"

More and more people seemed to be gathering round the trio, whispering and gradually getting louder.

Snippets of conversation were heard

"OMG its all three of them..."

"It's the Doctor"

"Aren't they meant to be in the panel..."

"It's Amy and Rory too!"

"Do you think he'll sign my poster.,"

Amy, Rory and the Doctor were surrounded, confused as to why people knew their names.

"I really think its time to get out of here" suggested Rory.

"Good plan! Run!" shouted the Doctor.

After 10 minutes of pushing and dodging crazed costumed people, they had managed to get outside, into the TARDIS and the engines were running. The Doctor having decided to not come back to this particular parallel universe any time soon.

Back in the convention hall, Matt Smith, Karen Gillan and Arthur Darvill looked on as the running trio left.

"Their costumes were weirdly accurate...though the one playing Arthur had pointed ears. And Karen, why was the girl wearing a catsuit?"


	8. Getting to know you, TARDIS style

**AN: Hey, since Doctor Who is now back on our screens with a new companion (who I LOVE), I might update this more often whenever a new idea hits me ^^ As always I am open for suggestions for drabbles. And I still don't own Doctor Who…**

The TARDIS did not like her.

Of that, Clara was certain. The Doctor, wanting harmony between the two women (his insistence that the TARDIS was female both confused and was the source of much amusement for Clara) in his life, had decided that she was paranoid.

Clara's suspicions had started when the TARDIS refused to allow her and Merry entry on her first trip to an alien planet. The Doctor brushed that one off as the TARDIS not being used to her yet.

The second time she had the thought, the TARDIS had changed her onboard bedroom into an alarming shade of what can only be described as "Puke green". The Doctor decided informed her that this colour was "in" in the year 2305 and that the TARDIS was very fashion conscious.

The third time, that she pondered the dislike was when the TARDIS decided that fish fingers and custard (The Doctor's breakfast food of choice), was the only thing the fridge had in stock. Clara took great pleasure in the fact that she actually enjoyed the taste of the strange combination, and couldn't help but smile smugly at the ceiling.

It was only after a particularly grueling day of nearly being killed by various aliens that Clara decided enough was enough. The Doctor, hearing Clara ranting and raving at the TARDIS' main console left her too it. A few hours later he braved re-entry and saw Clara sitting with her back to a railing, sipping a milkshake and laughing at the various radio stations the TARDIS was playing for her.

The next day, his shampoo turned his hair green. He heard the laughs of Clara and the cheerful grumbles of the TARDIS for the rest of the day. He definitely preferred it when they were fighting.


End file.
